


job satisfaction

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Beating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knows what's expected of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	job satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the blindfold_spn prompt: "modern sex slave!Jensen, strictly bottom"

Jensen knows what's expected of him.

He always knows; it's his job to learn his masters' preferences and to live up to their every expectation, no matter how degrading, painful, or hard it might be. He knows that his place in life is to be where, who, and what they tell him without question or hesitation, and so when his current master - Jared, as he prefers he be called - tilts his head toward the couch, Jensen is prepared to attend to his wishes.

Compared to his previous owners, Jared's wishes are almost too easy to fulfil. He insists Jensen call him by his first name, rather than the traditional address of Master, or Mr Morgan's preferred title of "Sir", or the longer term of "Your Highness" that Ms Cohen insisted upon during his tenure as her slave.

Jared lets him choose what clothes to wear, happy to have Jensen walking around the house in comfortable sweats and a tee rather than crawling around wearing only underwear and a collar as Mr Welling wished him to.

Wrapped up in one of Jared's warm hoodies in winter, Jensen often found himself remembering the eight months spent naked and freezing in Ms Ferris' household or the night Mr Weatherly had chained him outside in the snow as punishment, and he is thankful for his current owner's benevolence.

Jared seems to have a lax approach to Jensen's duties as well. He occasionally asks him in the morning to do simple household chores Jensen would've done anyway, but other than that he allows him a rare amount of free rein. While Mr Collins did the same, Jared encourages Jensen to relax without being drugged, which Jensen is grateful for.

Mr Wisdom worked him hard, restricting food, water, sleep and freedom of movement until he'd cleaned his household to a necessary standard, so Jensen is more than used to work, but equally he knows Jared is not the type of master who would make him scrub the floor with his hands cuffed together or use him as a footstool when the actual furniture was too far away.

The relaxed attitude extends to punishments too. Even though Jensen can and has been beaten for clumsiness, improper etiquette, unsatisfactory performance, and, on one painful evening, eating more than his share of food, Jared has no inclination to punish him for much.

Jensen expected a whipping or a couple of days without food for falling asleep on the sofa with Jared when he was supposed to be serving, but he had woken up under a blanket in the morning with Jared playing gently with his hair.

He knows it's not his place to bad-mouth his previous owners, but he can't help but think that sex with Jared is far superior to his previous experiences.

Jared doesn't get off on inflicting pain, doesn't enjoy whipping Jensen until he bleeds or stroking himself to orgasm while Jensen gasps for breath and begs for his life.

He doesn't have a taste for bondage beyond the occasional pair of handcuffs, not requiring Jensen helpless and trapped to get him off.

He isn't rough with him, like Mr Carlson and Mr Kane, both of whom preferred sex to be fast, hard and bruising, slamming Jensen against walls, dragging him around by his collar, making him choke on gags, dicks, and come, and sometimes smacking him around to get their juices flowing.

Jared doesn't share him around. He doesn't pass him on to friends with a lascivious smile and a wink; he doesn't use Jensen as a wager in poker games, services to be paid to the winner; he doesn't leave him tied up, blindfolded and open as a party favor to his guests.

Jared takes care of him, Jared is kind to him, Jared allows him to enjoy sex for the first time that he can remember and, as his master settles on top of him on the couch, kissing him fondly and smiling down at him, Jensen thinks that Jared just might love him.


End file.
